gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:P-996 LAZER
This page is completely inappropriate. There is no probable reason for this page to exist, the section in "Hydra" is more well-built than this page, this would even be considered a stub, we should merge the section in "Hyrda" and add the name, so it adds more information. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/27/The_kennynator_signature_image.png[[User:The kennynator|Derpy Hooves]] (Talk) • 19:36, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Tips on acquiring FallenAngel91: *First, switch to Trevor. The easiest way I've found to do this is buy the best body armor and run in with an unmodded sports car (I did it with an Infernus ). Enter the jet and take off as soon as possible, hope there isn't a Rhino nearby. Dodge the incoming SAM missiles and head straight for the Sandy Shores hangar. Place the plane in the hangar and exit it; as long as you get the plane in the hangar and it doesn't explode, it is stored. You are free to evade the cops (or you can die). Return to the hangar (if you have died) and the plane should be there. *Another way way is to simply buy no body armor, and use Trevor's special ability the moment you exit your vehicle(preferably something nimble), and shoot the guard by the plane to minimalize your damage whilst you approach the plane. While more risky, it is cost efficient, and a lot less time consuming, as you can simply just go right back to the base without stopping for body armor if you're killed. *The moment you take off, go hard on the throttle, and pull up as hard as you can and climb straight up to evade the first incoming missiles as well as tank rounds and gun fire, then pull up until you're flying upside down to evade the next batch. Another set of missiles should be coming now, so evade hard left or right, doesn't matter which, just makes sure you turn out of the base's airspace. Constantly look behind you for planes intercepting as well as incoming missiles; the planes will continue to enage you after you've left the base for a short while, before veering off, so be wary. Once the police have lost sight of you, do not fly in a straight line or at full speed, to avoid helicopters spotting you, and keep flying in a slow back-and-forth type pattern, going left and right to avoid helicopter sight cones. Once you've broken contact and the heat dies down, head DIRECTLY to the airstrip. Your engine will have started smoking, and you've only got a limited amount of time to land before your engine dies and you must abandon the plane. *There are numerous locations within Fort Zancudo where the P-996 LAZER will spawn. The easiest one to get is the jet in the hangar closest to the entrance of the fort on the western side as the hangar will shield the player from tank and gun fire. *When entering the fort make sure to gather as much speed as possible in a vehicle before smashing through the boom gates. This means that there is a slightly delayed military response which allows the player to enter the jet more easily. *As you are taking off be sure to retract the P-996 LAZER's landing gear as this allows the jet to travel at it's top speed. Also ensure that you fly the jet as low as possible to the ground; flying at too high of an altitude will trigger the military's missile turrets to fire at the player which can be very difficult to dodge. *Another easy way to get the jet is to start a side-mission as Trevor (you can use Michael and Franklin so long as they own a hangar). Before actually partaking in the side-mission head directly to the Ford Zancudo military base. Once inside you can easily take any of the military vehicles without triggering a military reponse or receiving a four-star wanted level. Pilot the P-996 LAZER directly to Trevor's hangar in Sandy Shores; now, even if the player fails the mission or dies, the jet will still be stored in the Sandy Shores hangar. Originally posted by FallenAngel91. W0ND3R W4FFL3 (talk) 19:09, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hydra-P-996 mix up? I think someone's mistaking the beta hydra from the 1st trailer as the p-996 lazer in the p-996 gallery cause we all know that it isnt the same model as the P-996 lazer and that there should've been 2 jets because after the 1st trailer there was the the p-996 pre release screenshot then they showed the vtol hydra in the 2012 trailer, it shows that there were 2 jets in the game and wouldnt make sense to take off the hydra in the 1st trailer and put the lazer in the screenshot then put the hydra in the 2nd trailer again, there was most likely another fighter, the hydra there before and then they removed it before the game was released. Michaelpece (talk) 22:55, October 18, 2013 (UTC): The only people who know if the jet in the first was a Hydra or a Lazer are Rockstar North themselves. That was ~2 years before release. A lot can change in just a few months in game development, and who is to say they didn't change the Lazer a bit? The name 'Hydra' was never confirmed by Rockstar, it was simply referred to as that because of the jet (the actual Hydra) in GTA: SA. It was also never shown to have VTOL. Not sure why it's been completely removed from the article though, I will add it back. I can confirm VTOL thrusters on the jet model we saw in the 1st trailer upon close observation, but yeah, maybe it looked too unrealistic that they decided to change the model to the conventional p-996 we see today Train157 (talk) 15:42, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Michaelpece (talk) 04:02, October 20, 2013 (UTC): Upon closer inspection of the first trailer, it appears that you are right in saying that the fighter in trailer 1 does have VTOL thrusters, but this still does not make it a Hydra. It's more likely that the Lazer just had VTOL in its early design stage. Train157 (talk) 04:15, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I didn't say it was the hydra, i just said that they probably scrapped the old lazer concept with VTOL if it was the lazer for the new model we have in the present, and people have already found the handling for a vtol plane in the game files, but there are no leftovers sadly :( EDIT: Ok I agree with you that it wasn't the beta "HYDRA" and there was never any, as it WOULD NOT make sense for 2 jets to have an F-35B Lighting II afterburner, I mean srsly, pick one rockstar, lol. I would say since this was the order of the fighter jets seen: VTOL Trailer #1 11/2/11, CTOL (present p-996 model ingame) Screenshot #5 8/20/12, VTOL Trailer #2 11/14/12, and CTOL P-996 in Screenshot #16 12/23/12. I think there were two jet models on the table to choose from to be incorporated into the final game, The F-35B and AV-8B Harrier mix model, and the F-35B and F-16 and F-18 mix, and that's why we saw TWO JETS. The most likely reason they chose not to include it was that normally we see conventional fighters in service and not VTOL (not saying that they aren't in use because ik the f-35 is in use), and it would be more believable seeing the present CTOL P-996 in use around Fort Zancudo and on patrol around the map. Train157 (talk) 03:56, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Manufacturer How do you know that JoBuilt is the Manufacturer of the Lazer? Colis (talk) 12:27, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Start a race in GTA Online that has Lazers selectable. In the vehicle selection screen, it says "Jobuilt P-996 LAZER". This is also how the manufacturers of the other airplanes were determined in GTA V. MasterChief117 (talk) 00:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I find it strange you would use this in a race. unless its an air race then you could use it, but i have not encountered it yet. Owen1983 (talk) 01:42, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Great, an awesome vehicle that can't even be used. Thanks again, Rockstar! - Erik the Mad (talk) 00:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) you can use it first select Trevor Philips head to Ammu-Nation to by some powerful weapons and Armor (vitel if you don't want to be creamed) then head to Fort Zancudo once you are in the bace and you have not been smocked head to the hangers and you will get the plane.--Owen1983 (talk) 01:42, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I just love how you think you have the solution when you don't even know what the problem is. - Erik the Mad (talk) 02:30, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Landing Anybody else noticed poor landing characteristics? Whenever I land, it's engines off, glide to the runway. For some reason it doesn't work on this plane. It's just so nose-heavy and insists on diving when I try... Maclaurin (talk) 17:32, December 24, 2013 (UTC) That's how it should be!! Aircraft don't shut off engines while they are coming in to land! They don't even land on minimum power! Candymanyyyy (talk) 17:41, December 24, 2013 (UTC) When i land i always land on maximum power and slowes down when on the ground(Larshenrik221 (talk) 19:10, September 1, 2014 (UTC)) The performance of the P-996 LAZER is realistic for its type of aeroplane: these types of jets were not meant to be glided, and are always supposed to land with the engines at around medium power. TAlim 1994 (talk) 10:00, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Picture of P-996 LAZERs aboard the USS Luxington ATT-16 I believe that there should be images of the unusable P-996 LAZERs inside the USS Luxington ATT-16. I have already added the "NeedsImage" template to the Gallery; anyone who has the relevant images please add them. TAlim 1994 (talk) 10:13, August 30, 2015 (UTC)